


You're Beautiful

by AleAnde3578



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, Humor, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, KageHina - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei - Freeform, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Romance, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleAnde3578/pseuds/AleAnde3578
Summary: On the subway home from a rough night out, Tsukishima Kei stumbles into a little ball of sunshine that he cannot take his eyes off of. Unfortunately, there is a grumpy looking alpha next the beauty glaring daggers at him for looking at his omega. Not to mention Tsukishima's best friend Kuroo is a drama queen. How will this fateful interaction turn out for the four of them?





	1. The Fateful Encounter

"You look like you've had a long day," says Kuroo with a cheeky smile as he slides a drink across the counter. "This one's on the house."

With a weary smile, Tsukishima Kei gratefully accepts the drink he always gets without a care. Knocking the drink back, he relaxes as the bitter, hot liquid slides down his throat. Setting the glass on the counter with one hand, he uses the other hand to swipe his wallet out of his pocket. Immediately afterward he orders another round of the same drink at the same bar that he goes to after a tough day at work. Luckily, his best friend Kuroo holds no judgments towards his drinking antics. An action like that may seem unalpha to some but Tsukishima couldn't care less as he again downs the glass in one go.

After setting the cash on the counter, Tsukishima bluntly thanks Kuroo while ignoring the flirtatious look a woman to his left sends his way as he prepares to leave. If only the poor girl knew that he wasn't straight and he was in fact gay. Like, really gay. He almost felt bad for her, but that would be a big step forward for Tsukishima.

"Tsukki you're looking flushed, do you have a fever?" Kuroo asks with feigned concern, fully knowing that Tsukishima had a bit too much to drink. Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he ignores Kuroo's comment, too out of it to have a snarky remark, and replies "I'm heading out, I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroo just laughs silently to himself as he says "Alright, but really be careful on your way home. You're not as sober as you think you are." Smirking, Tsukishima says "Yes Mom."

Checking his phone, he sees an email from his boss. Even when he's not in the office, his boss finds ways to piss him off. With a tsk, he ignores the man's long, passive-aggressive email by shoving his phone into his pocket, slinging his work bag over his shoulder, and stalking out of the bar.

The brisk, cool air hits him hard as he attempts to not sway from the one too many drinks he may have had. Zipping up his grey jacket, Tsukishima begins walking towards the station in an attempt to catch the last train home. It's a clear December night as Tsukishima gazes up at the moonlit sky, his hot breath forming clouds around him. Lightly jogging down the stairs and through the station, Tsukishima sees the subway doors about to close. Breaking into a sprint, Tsukishima narrowly slides his way through the closing doors as he just barely makes it onto the train.

With the train being so crowded at this time of night, Tsukishima looks for an open space towards the center of the train to stand. Already dreading the long trip home, Tsukishima wished his stop wasn't the last station.

Tsukishima had never been more grateful to be tall and alpha like. It made shoving through people easier.

In the process of weaving through relatively squished bodies, Tsukishima didn't realize he had stumbled into someone until he heard a high pitched squeal. Acting out of reflex, Tsukishima swiftly grips the arm of a young man who was about to take a tumble to the ground. However, due to his non-sober state, Tsukishima began to lose his balance again. In an attempt to keep himself and the man below him from falling to the ground, Tsukishima throws his other arm around his waist, dipping lower as they finally stabilize.

The first thing Tsukishima notices about the man is his hair. I mean - that _hair_. It was a bright orange that seemed to glow and looked wickedly soft, windswept like he'd spent the entire day running.

Next were his bright, amber eyes, wide with surprise in a round, small sweet face. And OH GOD his face. Innocence plastered all over his slightly agape mouth, chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath from his almost-crash to the hard floor of the subway. Hah, like Tsukishima would've let that happen to this small male.

All together. He was _adorable_. And _cute_. And oh so _omega_. Everything about him screamed omega from his petite yet muscular frame to his scent . . . his _scent_.

Leaning in slightly, Tsukishima began breathing in lightly around the omega's neck to take in his scent. Pausing for a moment, Tsukishima's eyes widened as the scent flowing from this ginger enraptured him. This sweet scent was like summer warmth and a breath of fresh air in a field of flowers. It was _intoxicating_ and _addictive_. Tsukishima didn't know someone could smell so damn good.

The omega's scent must have stirred something inside him because Tsukishima unintentionally released a few alpha pheromones. In response, the omega below him shyly turned his neck to slightly expose his scent glands: a small sign of submission.

 _What_. _The actual_. _Fuck_.

Here was this pure angel, and he was staring wide-eyed at Tsukishima with his face fully flushed a bright red. Shit. He shouldn't have released his pheromones like that and he felt like an ass for potentially scaring the shrimp. Probably because he was an ass. Surprisingly enough though, the omega didn't even seem fazed as he stared directly into his eyes.

Realizing he was still holding this angel in his arms, Tsukishima thought that maybe it was time for them to leave the compromising position they were in. Before he did though, Tsukishima slowly licked his lips and whispered lowly "Sorry about that, it was rude of me to not look where I was going. And sorry about the other thing as well. You okay?".

The other male simply stared back at him until he finally registered that Tsukishima had said something to him. The omega opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, only an almost choking sound was heard. Embarrassed, the male cleared his throat into his fist and slightly hiding his blushing face to avoid eye contact said "Oh no don't worry about it, and yeah I'm alright. Thank you for catching me."

Tsukishima's smirk got a little wider as he realized the effect he was having on the omega still below him. With the arm that was wrapped around the smaller man's waist, Tsukishima pulled the omega closer to his firm chest as he began to pull them up from the dipped position they had been in for. . . How long had they been like that? Tsukishima didn't know. All Tsukishima did know was that he also previously didn't register that there was a growling alpha to the right of them. And just like that, the moment was gone. You could say Tsukishima wasn't pleased, but that would be an understatement. Tsukishima's next thought was:

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

But for the second time that night, Tsukishima was beyond glad for his superior height and alpha build as he turned to stare down right back at the other alpha. Being larger than the other alpha gave him more satisfaction than he'd like to admit. Without another moment's hesitation, the other alpha pulled the omega's hand towards him and away from Tsukishima.

The alpha with deep blue eyes and midnight black hair didn't further acknowledge Tsukishima's presence as he tore away the eyes glaring daggers at him to look at the omega, concern tainting his gaze. The other alpha began to scold the omega saying "You sure you're okay Hinata? That could've been really bad you dumbass. Do I seriously need to watch over you everywhere we go?" Glaring, the omega puffed out his cheeks in defiance with a retort of his own, "I can take care of myself, the only thing you need to worry about is not falling asleep on me before we reach our station Tiredyama."

Hinata. So that was the omega's name. Tsukishima thought how it suited him perfectly seeing that the meaning of it was the sun, and boy did sun do justice to describe him. They all seemed around the same age, just postgraduates from University he assumed.

Interrupting the bickering going on between the two with the clearing of his throat, Tsukishima locked eyes with Hinata. Hinata stared back at him until his lips turned upwards into a wide grin as he said "Hey, thanks again and remember don't worry about it. I'm just happy you caught me." Tsukishima was taken aback as his smirk softened into a small smile. Leaning down to be more eye level with the omega Tsukishima says, "Really? In that case, anytime." and finished that statement off with a sly wink. Straightening up and smirking at the gorgeous blush he got as a reward for his flirting, Tsukishima lightly waves a goodbye as he continues to the middle of the train.

Leaning against the side of the train, Tsukishima casually fixes his gaze at the two young men he just encountered. Tsukishima watches as Hinata is pulled closer to the other alpha that is repeatedly throwing glares in his direction every so often. However, by doing so, Tsukishima gets the perfect view of the backside of a certain omega. The black slacks Hinata is wearing fit him snug, accentuating his broad thighs, toned calves, and firm ass. Or maybe that's just Tsukishima's own depraved thoughts begging for a peek under those layers.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, tearing him from his longing thoughts. There's a message from his best friend. Apparently, Kuroo was going to call the authorities if Tsukishima didn't return his text by tomorrow. His best friend has always been a bit of a drama queen. Pocketing his phone, he goes back to his new favorite past time.

A part of Tsukishima feels guilty for openly staring at the omega like this. If anyone looked at him as if he were a piece of meat, he'd be ready to strangle them. In his defense, Hinata seems just as interested in him. The alpha isn't oblivious to the shy blushing glances Hinata sends his way every so often. It's been a while since Tsukishima has been interested in someone. Aside from his demanding job, his own, personal preferences are the reasons why he's single and unmated. The thing is, Tsukishima is highly picky about who he'll settle down with. And luckily enough for him, despite the grumpy alpha with a protective and possessive arm around the omega, they are both unmated. Whether they are together and just haven't taken that step or if it is a one-sided interest or if both haven't admitted their feelings, Tsukishima is glad to know he isn't out of the running for the captivating sun currently standing across the subway from him.

Watching the small omega in the subway, Tsukishima thinks, is enough to make him forget about his shitty day at work. Now, it has to be known that Tsukishima isn't normally the equivalent to an alpha who's on the cusp of a rut. He's reserved, for the most part. Most people mistake his blunt indifference for uninterest; though most of the time, Tsukishima is uninterested. And, that isn't just in regards to romance. However, when he finds something or someone that he likes - well, let's just say that it's hard for him to let go. For instance, this Hinata that caught his eye. Oh, and dinosaurs.

All of Tsukishima's shameless ogling can be attributed to his dulled inhibitions and his nonexistent sex life. The last time he had sex... Well, he doesn't remember the last time he's had sex. Damn. His social life has taken a major hit. Not that he's ever really had one anyway. If someone can't deal with who he is, they don't matter to him. But if he falls in love, he falls _hard_.

Hinata can probably see from his face that he is pretty drunk off his ass. The tragic part of all this is that Tsukishima doesn't think that he'll ever see him again let alone be in such close proximity again. Sensing Tsukishima's realization, the other alpha looks less tense as he has a triumphant look on his face.

Tsukishima almost panicked until he remembered who he was. Staring squarely back at the other alpha, he calmly smiles. Because Tsukishima will not lose now, and they can sleep on that. Because he has a plan.

Slinging his work bag to the front, Tsukishima takes out a notebook and a pen. The other alpha's eyes narrow, scrutinizing Tsukishima's actions as the omega looks to meet Tsukishima's eyes. Hinata's eyes widen and soften as Tsukishima grins back at him while finishing the task he set out to do. Before Tsukishima could finish properly, the train slows to a stop at the second to last station. When Tsukishima looks back to the spot Hinata was standing, he now realizes they are walking to exit the train.

Moving quickly, Tsukishima rips out the paper he was writing on and jogs to the window on the side of the train where they exited. His work bag still open as a couple of his business cards fly out yet Tsukishima takes no notice as he locks eyes with Hinata who is standing on the platform, looking back at him. I mean really looking at him. As if he wishes so much more could be said and done between them. Tsukishima understands and smiles one of his rare sincere smiles as he holds up the paper to the window.

All Tsukishima could see was Hinata's sweet face covered with a brilliant blush as his eyes began to water tenderly.

On the paper wrote: "You're Beautiful."

Tsukishima mouths "It's true" as he waves goodbye to this man who brightened more than just his day. He was the sun after all.

Waving back enthusiastically, Hinata closed his eyes and smiled so wide and bright that Tsukishima knew that this beautiful smile would forever be in his mind in memory. The last thing he sees Hinata do is mouth back "Thank you."

That small thanks touched him as he knew this meant something for the both of them, whatever it was. Because Tsukishima and Hinata shared a moment that will last till the end, no matter what was in store for them.

After all, people fall in love in mysterious ways.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Staring after the train that just disappeared, Hinata looks down at his feet.

Right there is a business card that reads: _Tsukishima Kei_.

Hastily picking up the card and putting it in his pocket, Hinata smiles as he is ready for what lay ahead of him.

Jogging to catch up with Kageyama, Hinata blushes for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two different endings to this AU, the TsukiHina ending and the KageHina ending. All of the support is deeply appreciated!! Thanks guys!!
> 
> \- Ale Ande :)


	2. Love Fever: TsukiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! To make up for such a long wait, this chapter is pretty long so I hope you enjoy it!! Also, warning for an explicit smut towards the end of the chapter. Next, I’ll be writing the KageHina ending for this fic, the wait will be nowhere near as long as last time. Thank you for all the lovely comments!! I love them so so much!! Without further ado, here is the TsukiHina ending.
> 
> \- Ale Ande :)

You would think that the next morning Tsukishima would be woken up by his alarm clock. Well, he technically was, if Kuroo counts as one.

“Tsukkiiii!! It’s morning!!” Kuroo says in a light voice before he starts kicking at door with no restraint. Louder but still maintaining the cheerfulness, Kuroo yells “The door isn’t going to open itself!!!”

Groaning, Tsukishima begrudgingly slumps out of bed to open the goddamn door before Kuroo breaks it down. Knowing him, he’d actually do it too. 

_‘Why couldn't I have normal neighbors,’_ Tsukishima thinks _'instead of an annoying ass alarm clock I call my best friend.’_  
Swinging the door open with an irritated look on his face, Tsukishima sees Kuroo leaning against the doorframe with a sly smile because he knows Tsukishima is not a morning person. Before he can do anything, Kuroo slides past him, ignoring the seething Tsukishima with murder in his eyes. Striding across the room like this is a regular occurrence, Kuroo turns to look back at Tsukki and smirks as he says “Morning sleeping beauty, how we feelin’?”. 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima grumbles as he slumps his way to flop down on his couch, too lazy to walk all the way back to his bed. “Why are you here? I didn’t realize that agreeing to move in next door would include being woken up at ungodly hours.”  
Gaping at him incredulously, Kuroo replies “Ungodly hours?... Tsukishima it’s literally noon on a Friday.” 

Tsukishima’s red shot eyes shoot open as he scrambles off the couch and flies to his bedroom, slamming the door shut to supposedly get ready for work. Laughing lightly, Kuroo goes to lounge on the couch as he yells to get Tsukki’s attention “Tsukki!!! You realize you’ve already missed half the day right? I say you just call in sick for today.”

For a moment there is silence. Then a half-dressed Tsukki slowly emerges from his bedroom, his short blonde hair a mess and his pants unbuckled. Taking his toothbrush out of his mouth, Tsukishima locks eyes with Kuroo as he chucks it at him from across the room. “If you knew,” Tsukishima growls as he emanates a dark aura. “Then why the hell didn’t you wake me up earlier?” 

Kuroo, narrowly dodging the onslaught, can’t contain his snickering as he takes in the pathetic display that is Tsukishima. “Because you’re a wreck,” Kuroo replies. “Besides, you’ve been seeming worn down lately. You need the rest. But I must say, you’re more energetic now after last night.” 

_Last night_ … Tsukishima thinks. Just then everything, all the memories come flooding back to him along with a certain omega’s name. _Hinata._

Just as all the memories come flooding back, all the blood in his body rushes to his face. Crouching down in embarrassment, Tsukishima attempts to hide his blushing face from Kuroo to organize his thoughts about what happened the previous night.

Kuroo lost it. He laughed so hard he actually fell off the couch which only made him laugh harder at Tsukishima. Seeing Tsukki like this was an opportunity Kuuro thought he’d never have. And he was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

“Shut the hell up Kuroo. I can’t think clearly with your fucking screeching. What kind of a laugh is that anyway...” 

“Alright, I get it calm down.” Still clutching his stomach, Kuroo attempts to even his breathing as he thinks of how to get to the bottom of his best friend’s abnormal behavior. So, going with the only inclination he had, Kuroo took a wild guess. “That guy must’ve been pretty hot if you’re this shaken up.”

Snapping his head up, Tsukishima stares at Kuroo in disbelief.

“It’s not hard to tell when you’re as experienced as I am,” Kuroo says as he crosses his arms and gives Tsukki a knowing look. “I’ve never seen you this hung up on an omega before… Ahh, youth.” 

“You’re not that much older than me. Stop being a pervert it’s giving me a headache.”

“Oh really?” Kuroo says with a suggestive look on his face, fully knowing how flustered Tsukishima really is. “You are a bit red… do you have a fever? Tell your boss if so.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Tsukishima waits a moment before he sighs in defeat. He doesn’t have a fever, but you know what? He already can’t think clearly with Kuroo being annoying as shit and that omega still clouding his mind so whatever. “Fine.”  
Tsukishima walks over to the counter where his phone is charging and makes the call.  
Tsukishima hates to admit it but Kuroo is right in that he should call his boss.

After a solid couple of minutes of being reprimanded for being irresponsible and that he has more work waiting for him on Monday, Tsukishima hangs up the phone and slumps back into the couch already exhausted. At the very least he was given the day off, he needs the break.

“Right. Now that you’re done dealing with your prick of a boss, tell me everything. I knew from the text you sent-”  
“Woah wait a second,” Tsukishima interrupts. “I don’t remember texting…” 

Nope, nevermind. He does remember. And here he thought Kuroo was a fucking genius for knowing there was a guy. Tsukishima’s drunken self-gave that away. Opening his phone back up, Tsukishima rereads his texts with Kuroo from last night. Despite not being sober, Tsukishima is pretty proud of his spelling.

_K: ‘If I wake up tomorrow and you haven’t texted me that you got home safely, I’m calling the authorities.’_  
_T: ‘Don’t call anyone you piece of shit. I don’t want the cops banging on my door ever again. I’m home. Happy?’_  
_K: ‘Yes, very. Now take a shower and get to bed.’_  
_T: ‘No I’m not going to shower.’_  
_K: ‘You’re disgusting just take one.’_  
_T: ‘No. Stop being dramatic.’_  
_K: ‘Why the hell not?’_  
_T: ‘I can still smell him on me.’_

It seems Kuroo had no response to such an out of character comment from the alpha.  
Something to know about Tsukishima is that when he drinks he has no filter. As a result, he answers everything honestly so whatever he thinks just comes straight out. Especially when it was about someone like Hinata. Tsukishima is still thinking about him, wondering if he’ll see that omega again. And if he does… what then? Was their interaction as meaningful for Hinata as it was for him?

“Yeah so.. Who is he? He must’ve been really something if his scent got you that bad.”  
Tsukki didn’t reply but he it wasn’t just the scent that got to him. There was something about _him_. Something that just felt _right_. Something that made him feel as if the omega belonged with him, in his arms.

Kuroo decided to probe further, “What if he already has an alpha?”  
“That doesn’t matter. No one else but him is relevant.” Tsukishima states unfazed. “But… I don’t know what to do Kuroo.” _I haven’t felt like this before_. He thinks but will never say out loud.

Kuroo pauses for a moment before he continues. “How do you feel then? About him I mean.”  
Tsukishima trusts Kuroo, so he thinks that it’s okay to be open about this. 

“I don’t know Kuroo. He was beautiful, not just physically. I guess the best way to describe it is the complete opposite of me. I bet he’d be a great person to tease, he’s really expressive.” Kuroo doesn’t have a response so he says. “Listen, you liked this omega right? So for you, I think it’d be worth seeking him out. Courting him for real. If you tell me what happened last night, I can probably help you.”

Sighing, Tsukishima relents as he tells him all of the events from the previous night, leaving out a few of the more private details like how openly smitten he was. He has to keep up his snarky ass reputation after all.

“They got off at the second to last station you say?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nods in affirmation.  
Humming Kuroo seems to think of something, “You know. There’s a pretty popular bar near that station a lot of people our age go to. It’s Friday, it should be pretty busy tonight. We could check it out? If you’re going to bump into him anywhere it’s there.”

...

And that is how Tsukishima was fooled into strolling down the chilly streets at dusk to arrive at the bar called “The Crows”. He’s heard of it but never really gave it the time of day when he has better things to be doing. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have a shift tonight. So all we have to do is sit back, relax, and see if he shows up.” Kuroo says as he leads them to sit at the counter that gives them the perfect view of the entire room.  
“This is stupid,” Tsukishima replies. He doesn’t really mean those words. It’s more just what are the actual odds Hinata shows up? And even if he does, what can he say to the omega he’s only known for two days that doesn’t make him come across as desperate. Because it’s not that Tsukishima just wants an omega. That’s not it at all. It’s that he wants _Hinata_.

Before Tsukishima has time to organize his thoughts about what he’d do or say, a familiar, unmistakable scent catches his attention  
_‘That’s Hinata’s scent.’_ Tsukishima realizes.

Turning around on the stool, Tsukishima begins scanning the room for said omega. _‘I can smell him, but why can’t I see him?’_ After a couple of minutes of searching but to no avail, Tsukishima thinks that he’s finally lost it and that he’s imagining the scent because of how badly he wants to see Hinata.  
Just as Tsukishima is about to turn back around, he catches a hint of distress in Hinata’s scent that has him completely on guard. 

Then there’s a flash of orange in his peripheral vision. Snapping his head to that area, Tsukishima still can’t see the omega he knows is there so he decides to stand up.  
Tsukishima now knows why he hasn’t been able to see the omega he’s been looking for, and he’s _livid_.

Without any warning, Tsukishima pushes through the crowded room towards the back of the bar where Hinata is currently backed up against a wall by an alpha. 

 

___---___---___---___---___

 

“Geez, Kageyama. Why’d you schedule a fake volleyball practice on a Friday? Coach makes us train enough in the morning.”

Before Kageyama can reply to his younger teammate, Hinata comes running up from behind them then jumps to put his arms around their shoulders. “Because you can never have too much practice!!” Beaming from ear to ear, Hinata is completely energized from the volleyball practice they just had for Japan’s National Men’s Volleyball team.

“Of course you would be fine with it Hinata, you’re vice-captain.” The younger teammate replies, still sulking.

“Hey!” Another teammate exclaims. “To make up for it, we all have to go out tonight.”

Out of the ten or so teammates, Hinata and Kageyama are with, the majority cheer in agreement.

“Not happening.” Kageyama dead-pans. 

“Aww, why not Kageyama? We’ve been doing extra-practice even though its off-season, and its the weekend so we have plenty of time to recover. And the bar is right next to the station so we’ll all get home safely.” The same team-mate begs.

Kageyama is dead set on not going, he believes it to be a waste of time that could be spent improving their volleyball skills or as recovery time. Just as he is about to shoot the suggestion down once and for all, Kageyama’s eyes meet Hinata’s who is walking along beside him.

The happy grin on Hinata’s face completely destroys all of Kageyama’s defenses as the omega says, “It’s up to you captain. But really, it could be a lot of fun!!”

 _‘God… I’m absolutely whipped.’_ Kageyama sighs internally as he tries to calm his fluttering heart.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

More cheers and exclaims of “We can always count on you Hinata!!” are made as the group makes their way to the bar called “The Crows.”

… 

Once in the bar, the group separated to go do their own thing. Some are dancing, some are simply sitting and drinking, and others are still deciding, like Kageyama and Hinata.

“How about I go and get us some drinks and you go find somewhere we can talk and actually hear each other?” Kageyama asks Hinata who is currently admiring the vibrant atmosphere of the bar.  
“Sure! Sounds good to me!” Hinata says as he walks through the room to go find a less crowded area he knew Kageyama would prefer.  
Once he found a nice secluded wall to lean against towards the back of the bar, Hinata waits for Kageyama to return.

After some time, Hinata wonders if maybe the place he found was a bit too secluded and so Kageyama is having trouble finding him.

Just then, Hinata accidentally makes eye contact with an unknown alpha. Hinata cannot prevent the annoyance that comes over him as the alpha begins to approach him. Hinata supposes the alpha could be considered attractive, tall, light brown hair, and green eyes. But Hinata’s not interested. The guy’s nowhere near as attractive as Tsukishima who is taller, blonde hair, with captivating golden-brown eyes to match. Hinata blushes just from thinking about him.

And sadly, the alpha probably thought the blush was for him as he is standing in front of Hinata smirking down at him.

“Should have known you were an omega as soon as I saw you,” this guy says as he presses his forearm against the wall next to Hinata’s head, leaning too close to Hinata’s face. “You’re too pretty for anything else.”

He probably thinks he’s being flattering but, really, it just makes Hinata want to cringe. Hinata glances over to the side, wonders if he can just walk away and not have to deal with this.

That doesn’t go over well. The prick grabs Hinata’s chin, holds it tight and brings his face closer. Hinata’s hand twitches with the urge to punch him but then he’ll probably get thrown out of the bar, and he doesn’t want to make a scene. He needs to keep a good, clean record if he wants to be able to maintain the title of vice-captain on Japan’s National Men’s Volleyball team. If he wasn’t worried about that, he’d kick this guys ass to next week.

“What’s wrong, hmm?” the guy asks. “You shy?”

“No,” Hinata snaps at him, not able to keep it light, joke away his annoyance. This guy needs to back off. Now. “I’m not interested.”

“No?” the guy asks, moving even closer. “Not at all?”

And then Hinata stiffens because holy shit there’s an overwhelming alpha scent and it’s enough to make his knees want to knock together. The prick smirks down at him, runs his hand down Hinata’s throat and down his shoulder.

“Bet you’d look so good on my lap,” the guy says. “No one else has gotten to you, right? I can smell it.”

Hinata flinches when the guy’s lips almost brush over his own, turns his head and grits his teeth, trying to ignore the scent and how weak it makes him feel. He doesn’t want this guy. He doesn’t want any alpha… except for Tsukishima. God he wants Tsukishima so badly.

“That’s none of your business,” Hinata shoots back, waspish and strong despite how his tongue feels numb.

The guy just laughs, puts his hand on Hinata’s neck and drags his thumb up so it nearly brushes over his scent glands. The alpha scent strengthens and Hinata nearly whimpers at the smell of metal and scorched earth.

“Leave me alone,” Hinata tells him. It’s a little weak. The thumb digs into his neck, just lightly and Hinata hates how fast his heart pounds. “Go away.”

Another laugh. “You’re cute.”

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut, thinks he should yell, hates how his mind feels a little fuzzy. He can feel the guy lean closer, thinks his own scent is running frantic, scared and loud. The guy is probably getting off on it, the ass.

Suddenly there’s coffee, sea salt, and leather. Suddenly the guy is yanked off of him and there’s a growl, low and threatening and so, so intense. Hinata snaps his eyes open and only gets a small peek at a stunned face before Tsukishima is standing in front of him, hiding him from view. Wait a minute… TSUKISHIMA???

“Don’t **fucking** touch him.”

Oh, oh.

Hinata’s shock at seeing Tsukishima is quickly replaced by another overwhelming feeling threatening to spill. Hinata tightly presses his lips together then throws his hands over his mouth to desperately muffle the whimpers that want to escape. It’s not scared, the noise threatening to come out. It’s needy, wanting, shamefully aroused. Tsukishima’s growl sent immediate shivers through him, made his body tighten and his spine tingle. The growl was so good. Tsukishima is standing in front of him protective, aggressive, so fucking alpha that it makes Hinata’s toes curl. _'So this is what a real alpha is like.'_ Hinata thinks.

He feels some slight embarrassment under the warmth that spreads through him. Tsukishima is saving him from some asshole after seeing him once and it’s a little embarrassing because Hinata should be able to handle this. Although, it’s a little pleasing to know he wasn’t the only one affected by their encounter. Very pleasing, actually.

The prick says something to Tsukishima that Hinata doesn’t quite catch. He’s too distracted by Tsukishima’s scent, how there’s an edge of something almost hot to it now. It’s how waves smell in the summer when they reach their peak. When it’s so hot that steam rises from the pavement and you can just feel the heat waving off it.

There’s another growl, Tsukishima steps towards the guy and Hinata reaches a hand out to grab the back of Tsukishima’s shirt, whispers a soft “don’t,” whispers about how it's not worth it. Tsukishima steps back and stares at the other alpha. “Tsk- How lame. Get out of here before I change my mind.” Leaving begrudgingly, the guy retreats further into the bar until he disappears from sight.

With a tentative hand, Hinata reaches up and gently places it on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Flinching at first then relaxing into the touch, Tsukishima feels the tension loosening in his shoulders. There's something refreshing about Hinata. His presence almost instantly reassures and calms him. 

Turning around, Tsukishima faces Hinata as their gazes catch. For the second time, Hinata’s expressive, sincere eyes draw him in. He can't seem to look away.  
Realizing he’s been staring, Tsukishima looks anywhere except directly at Hinata, trying to think of something to say. Rubbing the back of his neck, Tsukishima tries to hide how flustered meeting this omega again actually makes him. _'I fell too fast to prepare for this…'_ Tsukishima thinks.

Before he can say anything, Hinata breaks the silence. “Your name is Tsukishima Kei, right? My name is Hinata Shouyou. And I want to thank you for saving me again, but I just want you to know that I had it all under control.”

Snapping his eyes to Hinata’s, Tsukishima is surprised to see defiance written all over Hinata’s body language. That irritates him. “You call that all under control? You must be either naive or stupid or both.”  
“Well, at least I’m not rude!” Hinata retorts.

Tsukishima cannot believe this omega, not only is he short as hell but he also doesn’t mind picking fights with people twice his size. Just who does this guy think he is? He has the audacity to defy someone who literally just saved him.

Before he lets his irritation turn to anger, Tsukishima notices the blush covering Hinata’s nose, cheeks, and ears.

 _'Ah. I understand now.'_ Tsukishima thinks as he relaxes. _'Time to tease this omega.'_

“Is that any way to speak to the alpha that just helped you? Awfully ungrateful I might add.”

This seems to change Hinata’s demeanor as he realizes how unnecessary he was being “Sorry. I just… I didn’t expect to ever see you again and so I suppose I’m just a bit caught off guard.”

“Understandable, I’m surprised you remembered me. You seem like the type to be forgetful.”

Quick to retort, Hinata snaps “Not when it’s things I care about!” Eyes widening, Hinata puffs his cheeks out when he realizes he’s being played. “What I meant was…”

“Oh? Is that so?” Tsukishima teases. He loves how easy it is to rile this omega up, he’s more interesting now than ever. “Do you like me or something?”

“No!! I just…”

“You need to be more honest with how you feel Hinata, or you’ll miss out on things life throws your way. Like this.” As he says that, Tsukishima takes Hinata’s hand in his.

Pleasantly surprised at the flirtation Tsukishima sends his way, Hinata feels more confident in taking his own advances. “Then I wouldn't suppose you'd want to go out with me or anything right?”

"You mean courting you for real?" Tsukishima asks. 

Hinata briskly nods in hesitant affirmation. 

Staring deep into Hinata’s eyes, Tsukishima thinks for a moment. After meeting Hinata again, he knows that it wasn’t just a coincidence they met. Hinata’s brightness draws him in like a moth to a flame. He wants to keep this warmth so he makes a decision. 

“You’re a fool to rush into this..” 

Tsukishima pauses and just as Hinata is about to let go of his hand he continues, “But... so am I.”

After hearing that, Hinata smiles at him and tightens his grip on Tsukishima’s hand. Before Hinata can say anything, Tsukishima continues, “Let me court you, Hinata.”  


Blushing, Hinata knows there’s really only one answer to this question phrased as a statement. “Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s go.” Tsukishima says, his satisfaction at Hinata’s response shown by how gently he guides Hinata to the exit.

However, they were unaware of the deep blue eyes that had trailed after their retreating figures, tinged with envy and anger fading into longing.

Just as he was about to go after them, Kageyama feels a hand clasp on his shoulder, and he whips his head around to meet hazel eyes of a man he has never seen before with stark black hair matching his own.

“I feel you, man… but it’s best if we stay here. The name’s Kuroo.”

Staring at this strange, unusually tall omega Kageyama takes the hand extended towards his and replies, “Kageyama.”  


“Wanna grab a drink Kageyama?”

Kageyama thinks he probably shouldn’t, but he also doesn’t trust himself to not follow after Hinata if he’s alone. So he feels himself nod and follows Kuroo to the bar stools.

Giving one last wistful glance to the door Hinata just exited from, Kageyama thinks it may be time to put his unrequited feelings to rest.

Little did he know that the omega he just met was thinking the exact same thing.

...

"I live close," Tsukki says as they're walking out of the bar, the alpha's hand on the small of the omega's back, "Or I can call you a cab. It's up to you."

Truthfully, Hinata could go home. But he really doesn't want to.

"How close is close?" asks Hinata, his tone suggestive.

Tsukki's golden eyes lose the playful sarcasm they've held, undergoing a drastic change. The heat in the alpha's gaze is unmistakable. Tsukki pulls Hinata closer, tucking the omega at his side.

"Two blocks from here," he says, voice low and soft.

He pulls Hinata closer to his side. They remain like that during the short walk to Tsukishima's apartment. Something about Hinata brings out Tsukishima’s protective nature, makes him want to care for the omega. One could argue that Tsukishima is simply shielding Hinata from the chilly, December air but Hinata thinks Tsukishima just wants an excuse to touch him. Not like he needs an excuse. Hinata agreed to go to the man's place because he wants Tsukishima to touch him. 

They keep the conversation going, jumping from topic to topic, Tsukki can't remember the last time he's talked this much with someone who wasn’t his best friend. What he really enjoys about Hinata is that the man actively and enthusiastically engages with him. He doesn't interrupt him when he does decide to speak, and he listens with apt interest. And Hinata’s reactions are about the only thing that can keep him constantly entertained. He can't express how much he adores a man he can have a natural conversation with.

"This is me," says Tsukishima, finally moving his hand from Hinata’s back but maintaining that closeness.

The door to the apartment is unlocked, Tsukishima steps aside granting Hinata entry first. Hinata's heart beats hard against his chest, a tingling sensation crawling beneath his skin. He's been fighting this urge the whole time but the moment Tsukishima has the door closed and locked, he lets go.

Tsukishima's arms find their way around Hinata's slim waist as the omega kisses him. 

Stumbling, the alpha's back hits the door with a thud yet the kiss goes uninterrupted. Hinata isn't sure what has come over him, he doesn't understand why he feels as though he'll combust if he doesn't get close to the alpha. This isn't his heat, he knows that much. Whatever it is, Tsukishima isn't complaining. Breaking the kiss, Tsukishima leans back to look at Hinata. Moving his hand to cusp Hinata’s cheek, Tsukishima’s thumb presses onto Hinata’s bottom lip.

“Your mouth pisses me off,” Tsukishima whispers, pulling his thumb lightly down Hinata’s lip. And before Hinata can complain, Tsukishima pulls him in for a deeper kiss than the first. Swiping his tongue across Hinata’s lips, Tsukishima wastes no time in demanding entrance into Hinata’s mouth as their tongues wrestle for dominance. It doesn’t take long for Hinata to completely give into the kiss and allow Tsukishima to take control. Tsukishima decides to change focus as he moves to kiss down Hinata’s jaw then neck. Tsukishima has gone from peppering kisses on the omega's neck to sucking dangerously close to Hinata's scent glands, licking and sucking the areas around it, taking the skin in between his teeth every so often. 

The proximity of Tsukishima's hot mouth to his glands and the threat of them being pierced at any moment has Hinata grasping the back of Tsukishima’s shirt as his knees buckle and slick begins pooling in his boxers. Giving Hinata’s scent glands a tentative lick that sends Hinata reeling, Tsukishima whispers “Can I…” Before he can even finish his sentence, all Hinata can do is beg “Please alpha. Please… please…”

That is all the encouragement Tsukishima needs to open Hinata's scent glands with a rough lick. The moment he does, the atmosphere changes as Hinata’s scent becomes all the more potent. Hinata's sweet, intoxicating scent mixing with his own makes Hinata’s arousal and submission all the more apparent. Tsukishima's head drops, a low, tortured groan escaping him.

"Fuck," Tsukishima curses, "You’ve done it now," he mumbles to himself.

With little to no restraint left, Tsukishima begins nibbling on the scent glands. Lightly pulling them between his teeth, Tsukishima savors the taste and addictive scent that heightens due to Hinata’s arousal.

"I don't do this with just anyone," Hinata gasps, tilting his head to the side to give the alpha better access to his neck, "Seriously, I don't. You're just…" His words trail off on a moan.

"I figured that." Tsukishima slides his hands down Hinata’s back to grip his waist. "Lucky me." Tsukishima’s tongue swiping up Hinata’s neck combined with his husky voice sends shivers down Hinata's spine that has him shaking with need and want.

This Tsukishima is nothing like the Tsukishima who Hinata talked with outside. He has to admit that he likes the alpha's ability to alternate between blunt and uninterested to passionate and engaging. It keeps him wanting. 

Hinata thinks it’s about time they move to the bedroom before things go any further. The lights are off in the apartment, only a sliver of moonlight seeps through the blinds, giving him an idea of where everything is but not enough for the omega to walk around like he lives there. Thankfully, Tsukishima seems to be reading his mind. Tsukishima gathers the omega in his strong arms and carries him down the dark hallway.

Hinata in the meantime is busying himself with Tsukishima’s earlobe, sucking the skin into his mouth, nibbling on it. That earns him a raspy curse from the alpha.

"Just you wait," Tsukishima whispers, a hint of a growl in his voice.  
"Wait for what?" asks Hinata, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. Gods, he sounds delirious. "What are you planning on doing to me, Kei?"  
The alpha answers by tossing him onto the bed without a care. Hinata pouts at this and decides to get revenge. 

Before Tsukki can climb over him, the omega scrambles off the bed. Before Tsukki can react, the omega slowly turns him around and pushes him down to be sitting on the edge of the bed. Standing just out of reach, Hinata begins slowly removing his clothes.

Unintentionally, Tsukishima lets out a small growl of protest for not being the one to take them off. He was the alpha here.

Hinata shushes him. "This is what you wanted, right?" His coat drops to the floor. His fingers move to unbutton his dress shirt. "I saw how you watched me on the subway and at the bar. You're dying to see what's under here, aren't you?"

Again, Tsukishima’s actions betray him as he nods in approval and leans forward in anticipation.  
Hinata's eyes, which look even more intense with the dim lighting in the room enhancing them, widen and then narrow. Hinata unhurriedly unbuttons his shirt, wanting to heighten the sexual tension between them to its peak through his little striptease. With his shirt dropped to the floor, popping the button of his pants, Hinata turns around with his back facing Tsukishima to give him the perfect view of his ass as he slides them down his long, toned legs just to be kicked off. 

With a growl, Tsukishima orders, “Get over here,” accidentally using his alpha as his patience reached its limit. Tsukishima sits up on his hands, his thighs spread apart in eager anticipation of what is to come. Dressed in only a pair of red briefs, Hinata gladly follows the order as he crawls onto Tsukishima’s lap.

Now Tsukishima can see and feel Hinata’s smooth skin in all its glory. Sliding his hands up Hinata’s thighs to rest on his waist, Tsukishima pulls Hinata even closer to him. Wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, Hinata, who is now eye-level with Tsukishima, leans forward to once again connect their lips in a tantalizing kiss. As Tsukishima deepens the kiss, Hinata wraps his legs around his waist while curling his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly. Sitting up with Hinata wrapped around him, Tsukishima turns them around and crawls onto the bed so Hinata is lying below him. Tsukishima’s thumbs then hook in Hinata’s boxers, sliding them off, revealing the omega's hardened cock. Carelessly tossing the underwear aside, Tsukishima puts his large hands under the omega's thighs, pushing them back until his knees are near his head.

Hinata doesn’t remember the last time anyone has eaten him out and he thinks it's extremely unfair that he doesn't get to experience this at least once a week. The feel of Tsukki's fat tongue lapping up his slick and prodding his shuddering hole is divine. His hips jerk impatiently. They're eager to have that tongue pressed inside his core. Though what he really wants is something bigger and far more satisfying. Something only Tsukishima can give him.

Tsukishima nearly hits the mark when he presses his thumb inside the omega. Hinata's back raises off the mattress, his thighs closing slightly, bracing him for the welcome yet unexpected intrusion.

"I can’t… I can’t help myself with you." Tsukishima says, kissing the tender flesh of the omega's inner thigh, “You're just so beautiful, Shouyou.”

Preening at the compliment and the use of his first name, Hinata whimpers, his thighs spreading again, presenting himself to the alpha.

From now on, he belongs to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima's thumb and tongue work in tandem, unraveling Hinata until he's nothing more than a blubbering mess of a man. He gathers a bit of his strength, just enough to demand Tsukishima to take him already. The alpha growls at the command, his instinct disapproving the omega's bossiness.  
Sitting up, Tsukishima flips Hinata over, the omega's stomach and leaking cock pressed to the mattress. "This okay?" he asks, gripping the omega's hips and pulling his ass into the air, "It's okay if I mount you like this?"

"God, yes," Hinata moans, his body is trembling with anticipation, "Please, mount me, alpha!"

Tsukishima sucks his teeth. "You keep that up and I might just make you mine."  
The thought of actually belonging to Tsukishima, being his omega, fills him with an undeniable amount of happiness and pleasure. Marks, however, that bond an alpha and an omega are most commonly made during the omega’s heat. And with how hot Hinata feels, he should be in one.

“But I won't, not yet. You’re already mine, mark or not.” Tsukishima says as he tears off his sweater and shirt then unbuttons his pants to kick them off along with his boxers.

Encouragingly, Hinata wiggles his hips, beckoning Tsukishima to take what's being offered. Tsukishima will be able to fully bond with him in time. Turning his head to see behind himself, Hinata groans at the sight of the alpha's muscular build as Tsukishima takes his own cock into his hands, slips on a condom, and makes sure he's aligned properly and then thrusts in. 

The power of the thrusts causes Hinata to grip the pillow with both hands, his head tilting back, a loud cry escaping him. Tsukishima sucks on Hinata's scent glands to alleviate a bit of the pain and encourage the omega's inner walls to loosen to better accommodate his girth. Once Hinata is loosened up enough, Tsukishima stops holding back.

And Hinata is beyond grateful for it. He hasn't been mounted like this since...Fuck, Hinata realizes that he's never been mounted before. The implication has always made him hesitant to allow such a thing what with this being one of the main breeding positions. But this is… better than anything he’d ever experienced. Plus there's something about Tsukishima that makes Hinata want to be mounted by the alpha, makes him want to submit.

Maybe it's Tsukishima's stature; not just his physical build. Tsukishima is taller than the typical alpha which makes him all the more imposing and dominant. Or maybe it's the alpha's heady scent. Hinata loses his train of thought at the feel of the alpha directly hitting his prostate as he lets out a breathy moan. Tsukishima is that deep inside him. Holy shit.

Leaning over Hinata’s back, Tsukishima takes the omega’s ear into his mouth, biting and nibbling. “Say my name Shouyou.”, Tsukishima commands.

“Tsukki-”

Biting down harder on his ear, making Hinata wince, Tsukishima repeats, “My name.”

“K-kei. Please Kei.”

“God, fuck,” Tsukishima hisses out, voice so rough in Hinata’s ear.

Picking up his pace as he continues to hit the spot that makes Hinata lose it, Tsukishima is set on making Hinata go over the edge and completely let go.  
When Hinata’s ass tightens from hitting his prostate dead on, Tsukishima has to close his eyes to keep his knot from catching. To be sure Hinata comes before him, Tsukishima uses his alpha. 

“Come for me Shouyou.”

And he does. He comes immediately and his bones become completely liquefied and it’s so perfect and completely overwhelming. Shaking from the orgasm, Hinata thinks of how it’s never been that intense before, that good before, and he can’t stop crying and- fuck.  
Tsukishima doesn’t stop. His speed picks up and it’s relentless. All Hinata can do is let out high, breathy little moans and take it.

When Tsukishima wraps a hand around his cock, Hinata sobs out and shakes his head because he can’t. It’s too soon, he’s too sensitive.  
“No, please. I can’t. Please. I- fuck ,” he whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks and voice tilting into a whine.

“You can,” Tsukishima growls, stroking him at the same relentless, quick pace he’s fucking Hinata. “Again. Now. Come for me, Shoyou.”

With a few more strokes and hearing the command off Tsukishima’s lips sends Hinata over the edge as he comes again. He moans into the bed covers and desperately pushes away Tsukishima’s hand from his cock because it feels too fucking good, the pleasure and the glint of pain to it. He can’t take it anymore. Sex has never made him feel this completely satisfied.

He’s only vaguely aware of Tsukishima panting out his name and groaning, something that makes Hinata whimper as Tsukishima’s knot catches.  
“God, baby. Fuck. Shouyou.”

Hinata can only shake and nod as Tsukishima boxes him in and rains kisses on his shoulders, gives a few shallow thrusts before guiding them to lay gently on their sides.

Some sort of petulant whine leaves Hinata as they collapse down fully against the bed, thighs shaking even though he wasn’t the one doing any of the work. It’s still hard to breathe when Tsukishima presses light kisses to his neck and shoulders and scents him, petting his hair until his body stops trembling.

There are little murmurs from Tsukishima, lips moving against his skin and breathing out almost unconsciously “My Shoyou, my omega. So good.”

The words make Hinata shiver a little and he whines softly, getting Tsukishima to tighten his arms around him.  
He’s not sure how long it takes for Tsukishima to pull out and for them to leave whatever dazed state they fell into. But once Hinata feels like he can actually talk, he rolls over and nuzzles against Tsukishima, mewls, and kisses at him and smiles lazily.

“Can’t believe that we’re here. That you’re mine.” Kei whispers, exhausted but so, so pleased. He’s surprised at his own honesty, he can’t get enough of Hinata. 

Hinata purrs at that, tilts his head and nips gently at Tsukishima’s scent glands.

“My Kei,” he murmurs. “My mate.”

Tsukishima shivers at that and moves them so Hinata is under him and looks down at him with such fondness that it makes Shouyou flush, just a bit.  
“So, we really, truly, are?” Hinata asks, voice soft and wrecked. “Together, I mean.”

Tsukishima just nods and Hinata smiles, pulling Tsukishima in for a hug and presses a kiss to his cheek.  
“Should we have waited?” Hinata mutters. Tsukishima lets out a huff of laughter and shakes his head. “It’s stupid to wait when we’re here and it feels right.”  
Hinata hums, nods again and then pulls back and smiles.

“We’re together. That’s all that matters” Hinata tells him, brushing some sweaty locks of hair behind his ear. “And, um...what is it Kei.”  
Continuing to brush his hands through Hinata’s soft, fluffy hair, Kei leans forward and lightly kisses him on his forehead.  


“Beautiful”, Kei whispers.  


Hinata blushes furiously as his eyes soften, “Seriously?” he replies as he nuzzles into his mate's neck, “You sound like someone from a chick flick. It’s embarrassing.” 

Tsukishima snickers at Hinata’s attempts to hide the pleasure he feels from his displays of affection. In response, Tsukishima wraps his other arm around Hinata’s waist pulling him closer.

If Hinata is going to be embarrassed then Tsukishima is going to push him until he has no choice but to be honest. 

“Shouyou... If you really feel that way, then I’ll stop.” In a fit of panic, Hinata’s hold on Tsukishima tightens, making himself as close to the alpha as possible as his eyes shoot up to meet Tsukishima’s, wide with alarm at the notion. All Hinata sees is Tsukishima’s satisfied expression at the omega’s display of his true feelings. Lightly hitting is chest, Hinata’s only retort is pouting while avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it when you do. One of the things that I like about you is how free you are with how you feel. It’s attractive.” Still not gaining a response from the omega, Tsukishima continues “It’s so pure, straightforward, albeit irritating.” Looking down at his omega, Tsukishima is a little worried he offended Hinata as he puts his hand on his cheek to lift his head and guide their faces together. “Please look at me Hinata.”

When Hinata’s eyes finally meet his, Tsukishima is startled at the mischief that lay beneath those orbs as he realizes Hinata was feigning hurt. Embarrassed and a little amused at being so easily fooled by this omega, Tsukishima flicked Hinata’s forehead. 

“Ow-” Hinata’s complaints are interrupted by the feeling of Tsukishima’s forehead against his.

Closing his eyes, Tsukishima sighs out in exasperation: “How’d I fall for someone like you.”

Tsukishima gains a lot of satisfaction from teasing Hinata to rile him up and just as much from making the omega happy. So when Hinata wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a bright smile before pecking his lips in a chaste kiss, Tsukishima can feel his own lips wanting to return the smile.

“You’re aware of how over the top you are, right Hinata?” wanting to tease the omega more. 

Instead of teasing back like Tsukishima expected him to, Hinata answered honestly as he said: “Only when it comes to the one I like Kei.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen and Hinata snorts at his reaction, giggling as he tackles Kei to the bed. Tsukishima begins nuzzling at him and raining kisses down on him again.  
Hinata hums thoughtfully, enjoying the sensations Kei gives him. “So much has happened in such a little amount of time. But, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Staring at Hinata’s blushing face, Tsukishima is surprised at his ability to be simultaneously a dumbass and introspective.

“Don’t overthink it. You might get a fever.” Tsukishima mumbles back.

“What?” Hinata asks, at first genuinely confused by Tsukishima’s comment then realizing the nature of its tone retorts “You don’t get to say that to me Stingyshima...”, lazily punching his chest with each word to accentuate his point. 

Smirking lightly, Tsukishima ignores Hinata’s futile attempts at picking a fight and instead resumes cuddling him, kissing his neck as a peace offering. 

Feeling the fatigue from the eventful day, Tsukishima shifts his hold on Hinata to pull down the covers and lay them comfortably beneath the sheets.  
Wrapping Hinata up in his arms, Tsukishima holds his beautiful omega. 

Hinata reacts as expected, the mess of orange hair shuffled back against him and relaxed, his breath falling into a deep, even rhythm.

They were just what the other needed, someone to give them balance.

Then they fell asleep like they fell in love: slowly at first then all at once.


End file.
